


Night Shadows

by kazurom14



Series: Night Shadows [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Ghouls, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazurom14/pseuds/kazurom14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kade has always been alone. 10 years after the death of his best friend, he prefers it. He works as a mechanic during the day but at night, he is a Shadow Walker, a human/monster hybrid who is tasked with keeping Indrid City safe from the Wickes. Kade's work is hard enough but when his superior assigns him a partner, he doesn't know how to cooperate with the overly bubbly Ryder. A sinister force is at work, bringing together different forces of Wickes to hunt down The Ever Eye, a magical gem said to hold the human races' ability to see Fae. If in the wrong hands, would give humans the ability to regain their EyeSight. This polar-opposite pair must learn to work together or else someone (or something) will drag Indrid City and the world into total chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter one of my Night Shadows story. Tell me what you think!

A young woman in her early twenties ran down one of Indrid City's dark back alleys, tripping momentarily before continuing on. Her breath was ragged from her getaway. Her pursuer nowhere to be seen. She stopped when she noticed the lights of a busy street. She rested her back against the brick wall, trying to regain her breath. She swallowed hard, staring at the darkness behind her. Figuring she was safe, she let out a sigh of relief. A deep growl escaped from the darkness. She stared in horror at the wicked blue eyes staring back at her. She only had time to release a blood curdling scream before her light was diminished.

****

* * *

 

A camera flashed, capturing the bloody scene before it. Detective Owen Slater stared at the disemboweled body of a young woman. Her stomach had been ripped out, her throat slashed, claw marks up and down her body. Parts of her body were missing or shredded. Whatever did this, didn't care about cleanliness or stealth at all. Someone had heard the woman scream and found this carnage. Owen sighed. He hated cases like this. Lab was in the process of IDing the woman and forensics was gathering what they needed, although, it was easy to tell a person couldn't of done this. Not in the short time between the victim's scream and the discovery of the body. Owen ran his hand through his shaggy grey hair, he really needed a hair cut. He looked at the small mass that had formed at the opening of the alley. He sighed again. 

"Well, Jack? Anything?" one of the members of the forensics team shook his head.

"All we can tell right now is that whatever did this, was big and not human." Owen nodded. He needed a coffee.

"I need to check up on my car and grab a bite. Anybody want anything?" he called out the the other members of the team. No one spoke. One girl looked like she was going to pass out.

"Don't do that to them, Owen." He looked at Jack in confusion.

"Do what?"

"You know none of them are going to be able to swallow right, let alone eat. Not all of us are as hardened as you. Please remember that." he shrugged.

"Sorry." Jack let out an exasperated sigh.

"Go get your food." Owen nodded while walking towards his rental car. He stopped at Miguel's Auto Shop to check on his 2012 Lexus RX. He found his mechanic underneath the vehicle. He gently rapped on the side to get Kade's attention.

"Yeah, Owen?"

"Just checking up on her."

"She's actually finished. I'm just finishing up down here if you wanna go and talk to Tammy in the office. She'll get your rental turned in and get you squared away."

"Thanks a lot, Kade. You're one of the few people I trust down there." Kade chucked.

"Well, I appreciate that, Owen." he nodded, gave the car a soft smack and made his way to the office. Tammy was in her usual spot in front of her computer, typing away. He knew for a fact she wasn't working, probably talking to one of her friends.

"Hey, Tammy. Kade said my SUV is done." she nodded.

"You want that back today?"

"No Tammy, I want it back 30 years from now when I'm dead and in my grave."

"Oh, shut up, Owen. You are not that old."

"I'm almost 65, Tams." she made a face.

"Well, I better be in your will."

"What the hell do I have that you could possibly want?"

"Your house."

"You are not getting my house. That's for my son."

"Well then, give me your son."

"TAMMY!"

"Okay, okay. Here are your keys. Gimme the rental." He gave her the keys as she handed him his. "Do you want me to have Kade drive it out for you?"

"Tammy. I already have the keys. There's no point."

"Oh, yeah, right. Later, Owen." he gave her a skeptical look but she ignored it.

"You seem a bit miffed today? Kade reject you again?"

"Bye, Owen."

"You do realize he's into men, right?"

"GOOD-BYE, OWEN." he shrugged and walked back into the garage. Kade was standing near his work station, putting his tools away. Kade turned to look at Owen as he gave his ride a look over.

"Everything look to be in order?"

"Yup." Owen took a deep breath. "Man, this is going to be the only good thing to happen today, I can feel it." Kade raised an eyebrow.

"Something happen?"

"Homicide. I think."

"You think?"

"Well, a girl was found in alleyway, practically torn to pieces. Poor thing."

"May her soul rest." Owen nodded.

"Yeah, well. Being one of the few detectives who handle this kind of stuff, I was one of the first to be called out to the scene. Jack got mad at me when I offered to grab everyone a bite."

"Owen. You are the only huma-person I know who can look at carnage and still eat with no issues." Owen simply shrugged.

"Speaking of food, I'm going to grab something to eat. I was going to hit Lacy's Dive. You in?" Kade sighed. Owen always offered to go places with him. He was one of the few creatures in this world that he felt he could trust. Owen never put him out or made him uncomfortable.

"Yeah, Owen. Just let me wash up a bit."

"No one will care about the oil, Kade. Most people will probably think you look sexy covered in it."

"Please don't."

"Sorry, I forgot that made you uneasy. I apologize." That was another great thing about Owen. Kade could remind him of things like that and he won't get upset, angry or defensive. "Go wash up. I'll wait." Kade rinsed his arms off and changed into one of his many extra shirts. Owen could see the scars that covered most of his torso. Three long, jagged lines down his chest. Left there by something. Kade would never talk about it and he didn't like putting his friend out of his comfort zone when he could help it. The older male got in the car and Kade joined him on the passenger side. For them to leave the garage they would have to pass through the gate and Kade would just let Jose know that he was going to lunch. Jose wasn't thrilled that he couldn't go. Since his father owned the shop, he had an obligation to it. That, and Dexter hasn't come back to reclaim his post from HIS lunch break yet.

"I swear, man, I'm gonna fire him."

"Please do."

"Owen."

"What? I don't like that guy. The same way I don't like that Atticus guy you hang around."

"There is nothing wrong with Atticus. Besides we...used to...work together."

"AKA you banged." Owen gave Jose a look. "Okay, sorry, man." Jose put his hands up in defeat.

"It's fine, Jose. You want us to bring you anything back?"

"Let's see...a quarter pound burger with curly fries and an extra large root beer."

"Got it. See you in a bit." Jose waved as they drove off. The dive was unusually quiet for the time of day. Normally, there was a fairly large crowd at lunch. Owen opened his mouth to comment but was cut short when he saw the blacked out Mustang GT sitting in the parking lot.

"Speak of the devil." he mumbled. Kade saw the car and nodded. Atticus was really good at being in places where he wasn't usually wanted. Owen sighed. "Might as well, just shoot me now."

"You'll be fine, Owen. Just ignore his attitude. I'm just hoping he's not in a bad mood. That's when the real evil is shown." Owen frowned. To be honest, he's never seen Atticus mad. He tried to imagine it but was coming up empty.

"Dear God, what is that even like?"

"Don't ask. Park there, near his but not next to it." Owen parked where he was directed. He shut off the car and gave himself a moment to prepare himself. Kade got out of the car and waited for him near the building.

"Yup. I knew getting the car back was going to be the only good thing to happen to me today." He got out of the car and joined Kade. Kade opened the door to the restaurant and both males went in. A couple of the regulars were sitting at the counter, far away from the back booth. Kade didn't even need to guess or ask if Atticus was there. He rounded the corner and found his informant sitting quietly, munching on curly fries. A flashback to when he met Atticus rose in his mind. It was here in this dive. It was at that booth where Atticus terrorized Kelby then joined him and Liam. Kade's chest began to itch. It was that day, he got his scar and lost his best and only friend. 

Atticus noticed him and gave him a smile. Thankfully, it was his normal I-know-what-your-hiding smile.

"You're in a good mood today?"

"Yes, I am. _Kade~_ " He hated the way he said his name. He always felt like he was being mocked. Atticus never paid any mind to it.

"What could have you in a good mood?" Owen stood next to him. Kade eyed him.

"Oh, just something between Kade and I. Do you think you could get me another order of fries, _Owen~_?" Owen glared but Kade caught his eye and he grunted.

"Fine. I'll get your damn fries." Owen walked back to the counter to order. Kade watched him till he knew he was out of earshot.

"What is it, Atticus?"

"Cesar wants you."

"He can wait." Atticus slid a note towards him. A wax stamp with an eye on it sealed the envelope.

"No he can't." 

 


End file.
